LPS High (retry)
by singingstar289j
Summary: This is my second try at LPS High. :) Hope ya like it! (Sophie belongs to Monica! And Sofia belongs to zussellbrook!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! So yeah, I haven't made a new story in a while. And I deleted LPS High, but I decided to try and give this another shot! :) (Sophie belongs to Monica! Thank you for the** **name** **girl!) **

Russell's Pov

_Dear students, please come to LPS High tomorrow. We are looking forward to the new school year, which is why we must prepare a week ahead of time. Head to the gymnasium at the school. Thank you._

I walked to the hell they call school with my friends, Vinnie and Sunil. "What do you guys think this is about?" We received an email from the school yesterday. "I do not know, but I hope it is not bad news!" Sunil replied. "Come on Sunil, it's probably something stupid like, introducing ourselves to the new students." Vinnie said. We continued down the school's sidewalk, before running into a group of girls. Those girls were Penny Ling, who Vinnie had an OBVIOUS crush on, Pepper, who Sunil seemed to like because he always seemed to be nervous around her, Minka, the crazy one, Sophie, the new girl who joined us last year, and Zoe Trent. Sure, she was a little full of herself, but not TOO much, but she was drop-dead gorgeous, an amazing singer, and did I mention GORGEOUS?! Sorry. I just have a big crush on her. Too bad she likes Digby...he was the jock around this place. "Hey guys!" Minka said, waving. Sunil casually walked up to Pepper and Minka and talked to them. Vinnie approached Penny and Sophie. "Hi Russell. How was your summer?" Zoe asked. "I-it was awesome." I stuttered slightly. "Are you all right darling? You seem to be turning red..." "Fine! Er, I mean, fine. Just the heat, ya know?"

Zoe's Pov

Poor dear. I wouldn't want him to catch heat stroke! "If you need ANYTHING let me know! It's no prob."

Russell's Pov

Annnnythinnng? Ahem. I mean..."Uh thanks." I coughed awkwardly after there was a little pause. "So, uh Penny? Doing dance club this year?" "You know it Vinnie! So excited!" They said, trying to break the silence. "So..." Sophie said. "Soooo..." Sunil said. "Hey guys, we're here!" Minka said to us as we arrived at the school's double glass doors. Zoe was about to reach out and open them, but I quickly pushed open and motioned them to go inside. "Are we sure about this...?" "Come on ya Scaredy Cat!" Pepper grabbed Sunil's hand and began pulling him inside. I took note of the faintest shade if red on his cheeks. Minka bounced inside, and Sophie rolled her eyes at her. "Thanks. Minka stop bouncing around like a six-year-old!" She shouted after the pink-haired girl. "Thank you R-" "Excuse me." Said Tiffany leading her clique inside the school. "Thanks Russell." Tiffany said to me blowing a kiss.

Zoe's Pov

That NASTY little...UGH! That door was for ME! Now she was stealing my friends! First my crush...now this...ignorant little...! Oh, you probably don't know what I mean. Well...last year, Digby and I were dating, and soon Tiffany, ya know the most popular girl in school, STOLE my boyfriend! He just, dumped me for this ugly...! Calm Zoe, calm. You can do this. "Thank you Russell." I said, straightening my black blazer. "Ignoring that rudeness." I strolled in confidently. Russell and I were the last ones to arrive in the gymnasium, so we had to take the only available seats. "Welcome students." Principal Twombly said. "You're all probably wondering why you're all here." We nodded. "Today, we are going to..."

**DUN. DUN. DUNNNN. I know, I'm evil. :P So yeah, this is because I don't like giving up on you guys. It makes me feel guilty. Anywhoo, Toodles! XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, thanks for all the** **reviews once again! :) Next chapter, ENJOY.**

Zoe's Pov...still...

We were on the edge of our seats, Russell and I. "... get the audition packets to sign up for the first ever LPS High talent show!" I practically fainted on the spot. Finally! A chance to show my singing talent to the school. I put my hand on Russell's and gave it a little squeeze. He squeezed back.

Russell's Pov

Oh. My. God. She actually touched my hand! I mean, uh talent show...awesome. Wait...what can I do? I flipped through the entire packet. Nothing about RUNNING the show! Looks like I'm just the support for this one.

Sunil's Pov

"Aren't you excited?" Pepper asked me. "Well...I've never performed in front of anyone before..." She gave me a quick hug. "That's for good luck and bravery." She winked before Sophie pulled her through the crowds on the bleachers' stairs. I could feel myself floating, what can I say? I was love struck. "Bro. We gotta go!" Vinnie pulled me to the main office of the school. I spotted Pepper in midst of everyone else. She waved, than got sucked into a group of girls. I tried to run to her aid, but Vinnie anchored me down. "Dude, chill. Pepper will always be there!" "I-I wasn't looking for Pepper." He rolled his eyes. "Who are ya fooling?" No one apparently.

Penny's Pov

I saw Vinnie and Sunil. Vinnie turned his head ever so slightly, yet it seemed that angels were singing and a golden light shone down for that small head shake. I practically fell into the arms of Vinnie himself as I approached him. In fact, I...sorta...did. "Whoa! You okay?" He asked in his charmingly boyish way. "I am...now." "What?" "Nothing! I'm perfectly fine. Sorry for falling in your arms." I felt my face turn hot. Oh Penny...why do have to be SUCH a klutz? Everyone began to leave. As I climbed into my mom's white car, I took a last glance at the people I would be spending another school year with. As we drove away, I took a long look at my crush, then told my mom about the talent show.

Sophie's Pov

I could read my group of friends TOO easily! Pepper and Sunil had GINORMOUS crushes on each other, yet I had no idea how they weren't an item yet. The story Pepper told me-wait. You don't know the story? BWAHAHAHA-I'll tell you it. It all began in Elementary School...

_Pepper wasn't the most popular girl that's for sure. Sunil wasn't the most popular dude. Heck, they weren't even CLOSE to being cool! Don't you dare tell either of them I told you that or I'll kick you into next week. Anyways, one day IT happened. Pepper was casually walking down the hallway. She ran right into Sunil! Books and binders and_ _papers_ _flew_ _about. _Told ya they were nerds!_ "Uh sorry, my bad." Pepper had said. "No no, my fault. Terribly sorry." Sunil said, trying to take the blame_. Blah, blah, blah. 'It's my fault!' 'No it's mine!' Yadayadayada...ooh! Let's skip to the juicy bits! _They began to collect their belongings. They placed their hands on the same book and looked into each others eyes as their hands touched. Both faces bright red_, _eyes wide, a special_ _connection_. Ugh! Cliche! Whatever. They touched hands, and that's where it began. Story OVER. Who knows? Maybe I'll tell another one soon. (Wink, wink).

**Okay, many of you fangirled over my latest Wedding Wars chapter. I don't even know HOW I'm able to make people do that! Seriously, if I read one of my stories, I'd think "wow, they'll hate this. But post it. Post it." Then I see the reviews and the favoriting and the followers, and I'm just like, "OMG. Wow. This is so amazing!" Thanks for the continued love! XOXO!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, FINALLY updating this! :) Well, let's get on with the show!**

Sunil's Pov

All right Sunil. You can do this. A new year...another four years of your life will be inside this building. Act cool...act cool...act cool..."Hey bro!" Vinnie! Now he definitely wasn't nerdy like Russell. I should just hang with him for the rest of the year. "Hey-" "Haha! Come on! That was so funny!" "Pepper, there is nothing funny about embarrassing myself!" "Oh shut up Penny! It was funny and you know it." Oh no. Pepper. The only person to make me feel even geekier than I already am. Besides Russell. "Dude?" Vinnie waved a hand in front of my face. He looked over to where I was looking. "Oh. Wow." Pepper and Penny Ling were looking, well, out of this world. "Hey...guys...do you feel okay? You look...astonished." Penny asked us, trying to be as polite as possible. "Oh, um, we're great!" I managed to say. "Doing awesome. See you ladies later." Vinnie said with a wink and walked off. How is so good at this?! "Um, see you guys in 1st hour?" "You betcha, dude." Pepper said with a smile. Penny nodded, her eyes focusing more on Vinnie. Speaking of which, time to chase after him. He needs to pay for leaving me behind!

Pepper's Pov

That was...interesting. They couldn't be staring at us...could they? No, that's preposterous! "Penny, do I look okay? Like, boy quality okay?" "Pepper you always look perfectly fine. Now stop obsessing over your looks! That'a not like you, and it makes me nervous." "Just wanted to know. It is our first day of high school Penny. Four years of this! I want to look okay when I walk into the next four years of my life." "Good point." We walked a little further and saw Tiffany and her posse handing out invitations. "Back to school dance this Saturday!" Tiffany shouted through a megaphone. "Here you go losers. Even you're invited." Heather said. She was Tiffany's closest friend out of all the wannabes in her little "group". "Thanks...rude!" I said to Penny. "Whatever. Let's go find Sophie, Minka, and Zoe!" She said as she tugged on my pale gray sweater. "Fine, fine." Before we left I noticed a certain pink-stripe haired person. "Hey look, it's Zoe!" We jogged over to her. When we approached she was...snarling? "Um Zoe? What's wrong?" "Grr...THAT'S what's wrong." She gestured toward Tiffany talking to Russell. "She's just giving him an invite to her stupid party. No big deal." "The BIG DEAL, is that she isn't just talking to him, oh no, she's been kissing up to him. An he's been falling for it." I watched them for a moment. They spoke, Tiff smiled, Russell didn't, and then...I knew what Zoe meant. She gave Russell a small peck on the cheek, and right then Zoe looked like she needed to rip someone's throat out. "Zoe, I think you're...jea-" Penny almost said the words I knew Zoe DID NOT want to hear. I made hand signals to her. "Um, I mean, gotta get to class!" "Yeah, we'll deal with Miss Popular later." "Fine." Zoe shot a mean glare at Tiffany before they left. "Hold on. Pepper hold my gym bag." "Uh oh..." She stormed over to Tiff. I ran to catch up to her. Boy, she was fast for a girl wearing high-heeled boots. "I'm watching you." Tiff rolled her eyes. "Please, I have him hooked around my finger. It was time to add a new, shinier ring to the collection." She said, looking at her hand and wiggling her fingers for dramatic effect. "Besides, why do are you so concerned with him?" Zoe opened her mouth, then shut it. "That's what I thought. Now, stay out of my way. The way I see it, I can either ruin his life or yours. And I prefer yours." She snapped her fingers. "Posse!" They gathered around her, shoving us over. "Hey watch it!" I shouted. "Here ya go." I handed Zoe her gym bag back. "Thanks. I can't watch her take Russell for granted. I have to put a stop to this." "How exactly?" "I have NO clue. But it's not gonna end pretty."

TOWARDS THE END OF THE DAY...

Sophie's Pov

"Will you at least think about it?" He asked. "Well...I mean...okay..." I rubbed my arm nervously. "But!" I said before he turned away. "I don't think I'm going to the party." "Oh. Keep me posted?" "Um, sure." That couldn't get anymore awkward. I picked up my bags and ran to the car. "Hey mom!" "Hi sweetie, how was your day? Make an A on all your tests?" "Yes ma'mm!" I didn't tell her what had happened back there. I twiddled my thumbs as my older sister climbed in the car and we drove away. My mom talked to her instead of me. Which was good, because I needed to comprehend what just happened. I looked at my reflection in the rear view mirror. Was I really that pretty? I thought I wasn't THAT beautiful like Zoe is, but simply "okay" pretty. I know I should feel good about being liked, but it felt uncomfortable. I felt guilty about basically saying no to him. Then I realized what my issue with guys is. I feel like all guys are my friends. And it's just weird to date your friend. It's like...Minka dating me. Creepy! Why are guys such problems?!

**Betcha can't guess who "he" is! Guess in the reviews! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I need new openings. "Hi!" Just isn't cutting it for me. :P Whateves. Anywhoo, I am so pumped for this story! It's my fav of all the stories I'm currently writing. I have no idea why...but I do. Also, Monica is correct! Shivers is correct!**

Zoe's Pov

"All right class! Since the basketball team is taking per the gym, today you're just walking the track." said. Her husband was Jasper Jones, or , the world history teacher. I walked around with Sophie and Russell. "So, what do you guys have planned for the talent show?" Soph asked us. "I'm singing, I just don't know what to sing! And why are you wearing THAT?!" I said, pointing to her army vest. "What? This? I thought it was pretty hip." I shook my head. "No! Just...no!" I practically ripped the darn thing off of the girl. I shoved it into her gym bag. As I was digging through the bag, I found a ponytail holder. I smirked and pulled a bottle of hairspray and a couple of bobby pins out of my bag. I grabbed Sophie and began to do her hair. "Ahhhhhhh! Stop! No!" She shouted as I put her brown hair in a messy bun. "There!" She looked FABULOUS! If I do say so myself. "Doesn't it look great?" I asked Russell. "You're not the only one who thinks so." He looked over at Shivers. The orange haired boy was flabbergasted at what he saw. "Ooh! Someone's got a crush!" I whispered to Russell so Sophie wouldn't overhear. "Ugh! My life sucks." Sophie said as she tried to fix her hair back to normal. "Whatcha guys whispering about?" She inquired. "Oh, nothing..." I said. I was mentally facepalming myself for sounding SO obvious! I mouthed "sorry" to Russell. "Oh, I see. The star-crossed-lovers* don't wanna tell me about their secret plans for later. That's cool! I'll just be the third wheel." I blushed furiously. "SOPHIE!" Russell was as red as I was. She laughed and began to run away from us. "She is SO dead!" Russell said to me, running ahead. I slowed down my pace. Would it really be that bad to make Sophie the third wheel...what am I thinking! Russell isn't someone who falls for girls like me. And I'm not a girl who's supposed to fall for a guy like him...but who's to say I had to follow the rules?

Sophie's Pov

I stopped I catch my breath. Russell and Zoe were WAYYYY behind. "Suckers! Haha!" I shouted. "We'll...catch up!" Russell managed to say. Zoe and Russell were leaning against each other. "Aww! Look at the little lovebirds!" I pulled out my phone and snapped a picture. I posted it on Instagram. "To my favorite couple. Love Sophie! :)" I read my comment aloud. Shivers, Pepper, and Sunil snaked their way over to where I was. Pepper read the caption. "Haha! Gosh, Zoe's life is over!" Zoe and Russell had finally made it over to me. Pepper and Sunil were laughing with each other, whilst Shivers had begun reading what I'd typed just as the almost couple was approaching. "Aww! Look at who's the lovers now." Zoe smirked. Russell tried to stifle a laugh. Penny and Vinnie came up. Minka also came, except she popped out of nowhere. "Oooh! Am I interrupting something?" All of us shifted awkwardly and blushed. "I'll just leave the happy couples alone then!" She smiled and vanished to someplace unknown. "Um...whew..." Vinnie said rubbing his neck. That was strange. He's usually so smooth...AHA! He doesn't want to admit it...but I think someone's crushing on a certain someone! If I'm right, Minka owes me 5 bucks. I'll have to make the bet with her later. "So...um, can we?" Shivers asked me. "What? Sorry wasn't listening." "I asked if we could talk privately." "Oh. Sure?"

We went away from the group. Before we left however, Zoe raised an eyebrow at me, as if to say "Look who's the lovers now." "Alright Shivers. What is it?" "The party on Saturday?" "Oh...that. Well...the thing is...well the thing is...um..." Gosh! Mental talk on Sophie! Just tell him... "Alright Shivers! Wanna know the truth? I-" Brrrrringggg! The bell. The only thing keeping me from telling my friend to stop crushing on me because I don't like him like that. And of course I didn't see him again all day. Just my luck!

**Wellllp. I should get some sleep. It's 10:58. School tomorrow! Bye guyssss! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey,hey everybody! So yeah, I read my last chapter and saw that my iPod left a few words out and the * symbol after the "star-crossed-lovers" part I forgot to explain at the bottom. So anyways, I love The Hunger Games trilogy, so yeah that's what I meant to put but forgot. And the gym teacher was Sue. It left that part** **out, sorry!**

"Attention students. Please report to the auditorium. Thank you."

Penny's Pov

Oh no. I can't stand crowded places! I'm shy, so a room with a ton of people makes me nervous. What if I get an award and I have to stand in front of everyone? What if I fall and embarrass myself in front of everyone? The possibilities are ENDLESS! I only feel comfortable in the spotlight when I'm dancing. Or everyone is blabbering about how beautiful and adorable I look!

Zoe's Pov

When we finally made way into the auditorium, I found myself sitting next to Russell...and DIGBY?! And I leaned and saw that Tiffany was sitting next to...Russell! I tossed back my hair. Tiffany was pretty much talking to herself since Russell was...staring at me?

Russell's Pov

"Russell? Russell!" Some girl said behind me. "Sorry...too busy..." "Doing what?!" "Getting lost into Zoe's eyes..." I whispered dreamily. "Russell, I said what are you doing!" I realized Tiffany was speaking, yes. Did I really care? No. Zoe turned and looked at me. "Russell?" She waved her hand in front of my face. "H-huh? Wha-" Zoe giggled. "Were you...staring at me?" "Um...n-no!" I stammered. "I was um...staring at...Claire's computer!" Claire looked up. She was sitting just diagonal from us. "WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" She shouted. Headphones. They were Claire's number one accessory. She wasn't girly, she was a techie. Sunil and I were friends with her. Zoe gave a questioning look at me. As if to say, "what the heck is wrong with her?". Zoe tapped Claire's leg. She took off her headphones and straightened her glasses. The glasses were very hipster like and black. Zoe stared at her for a moment and grabbed a brush from her purse.

"Do you even brush your hair in the morning?!" Zoe asked Claire, as she tugged on the knots in her short hair. "Sometimes?" She shrugged. "Oh honey." Zoe shook her head. "How did you guys end up like this?!" It was like Zoe went into ninja mode and attacked Claire's brown hair. in this case, the hair was the enemy. Zoe sat down as Principal Twombly stood at the podium. "Good morning students." She said, looking at us all. "Good morning Principal Twombly." We said in unison. "I suppose you're all wondering what I have to say. Well, I have some drastic news..."

No! More drastic news!

Little did anyone know that this news was even worse than they expected.

**DUN DUN DUNNNN! I own Claire! You must have permission from me to use her in a story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alrightie, new person in this chapter(they belong to Em aka Emily). Also, sorry for making Zoe so hair obsessed, but we all know people like this am I right? **

Sophie's Pov

"the talent show has been...cancelled." JGZJSHSKUSSNSB WHAT?! Everyone was shouting while teachers were trying (and frankly, failing) to stop students from charging at Mrs.T. She put a hand up and we got quiet instantly. Funny how the principal could do that but teachers can't. "Yes, I know. Very unfortunate. The state would not allow, for we didn't let them know." The show would have been next week! Poo. "However, we have replaced the event with a school dance! Thanks to the idea from Tiffany!" We clapped for the spoiled brat. Ugh. "Well, that is all. More information will be provided about the dance. You are all dismissed."

We all went to recess. I pulled Shivers over somewhere where there wasn't any kids. "Shivers, I'm sorry, I just...can't go to the dance with you." He didn't reply. "I don't like you like that! I can't picture myself being anything more with you than a friend. Hey, there's other fish in the sea, right?" I smiled encouragingly. "Like...Sofia over there!" I pointed to the shy girl. "Wha-what?" "Nothing!" I said.

Zoe's Pov

I walked with Claire and Minka. "I can't shake the feeling that Tiffany and Digby are plotting something against me." "Aww, come on Zoe! Worry about those two losers later. Who are you going to the dance with?" She asked. Hmmm...who WAS I going to the dance with?!

Claire's Pov

I rubbed my arm. "Depends...who are you going to the dance with?" Zoe asked Minka. "My friends! No boyfriend till college for me!" Good for Minka! No need to deal with guys until you WANT to deal with guys. "Claire...what about you?" "Me? No one would ask me of all people." "Please." Zoe waved her hand, as if dismissing my depressive comment. "We'll find someone!" She said to me. Oh no. What have I gotten myself in to?!

Vinnie's Pov

"So...the dance. Who are you guys taking?" "I-I don't think anyone'd go with me..." Sunil said, shuffling his feet. I raised an eyebrow. I'll get him a girl by the time the dance comes. Trust me! Look, I know I'm not the most trustworthy person in the world, but when your buddy needs a gal you know just who to call. Super Vinnie to the rescue!

Later I told Russell my ingenious plan to get Sunil a date. Specifically Pepper. "Well, don't even THINK about helping me. I want to do it on my own, no matter how many times I beg for you to help me Vinnie, you cannot help me. Promise?" "Promise." I could only wish him luck. Rusty sure seemed confident, he usually would be freaked out. I had my friends down...but what about ME?

Sofia's Pov

"Oh Penny, how in the heck will I get a date?! I can't even talk to a human being, you being an exception." I was the shyest person at our school. "You HAVE to be confident! Believe in yourself, then, and only then, can you believe in others." Talk about cheesy. But she had a point. Ugh! If I didn't have a date I would be even lamer than I already am. What can I do?

**I just changed my mind and wanted to do a dance instead. Dances are more fun, agreed? :) Anyways, I need some guys' names for Claire and Sofia's crushes. I already have the personality for Claire's crush, I need one for Sofia's though. Also, which song do you picture Claire singing, Rock N Roll by Avril Lavigne or Something That I Want by Grace Potter? Google the** **songs if you don't know them, listen to them, and give me some feedback! Thanks, Singing!**


	7. Chapter 8

**WAH! (Hehe Shane Dawson.) Hewo there everyone! (Joey Graceffa! Okay, I need to stop.) So, right now I am only updating LPS High. I figure I'll take things one story at a time, unlike some people, I am not an expert at doing two things at a time.**

**Anyway, E-N-J-O-Y!**

Claire's Pov

"CLAIRE! WAKE UP!" Ugh. My youngest sister, Belle, screamed from downstairs. "Okay! I'm coming!" I groaned and stumbled out of bed. "Breakfast is on the table!" My other sister, Pearl, called out. She was older than Belle, but I'm the oldest. Pearl was wearing a pale blue scarf and matching earrings with a white sweater, skinny jeans, and a pair of suede, gray, high heeled boots. "Someone's looking fancy today." I commented on her outfit. It wasn't a surprise. She tries to look her best everyday. One of "those" girls, totally opposite of me. "Well, everyone deserves to dress their best darling!" She said with a smile. "Now I'm off to school with Isabel and Carrie! See you two later." Pearl shut the door, leaving me with Belle. I scarfed down the French toast Pearl had OBVIOUSLY made. Belle and I couldn't make CEREAL if our lives depended on it. "So..." I spoke up. "Sooooo..." I tapped my fork against the plate. "Hey, are you gonna do singing with me today?" Gosh, completely forgot! "I have band practice today! Sorry little one." "It's okay. Maybe tomorrow?" "Definitely. Just remind me, because I'm HORRIBLE at remembering things!"

Fast forward...

"Class dismissed." said. Thank heavens that class was over! I was running with glee down the stairs. "Free from the classroom sprint?" Russell asked. "Of course!" I said. Russell was one of my very few best guy friends. Sunil was the other one. Vinnie was...well...okayyy. He's pretty cool, but not nerdy like the three of us. However, today I was hanging with my gal pal-you know what? I HATE that phrase. DESPISE IT! Hanging with the chicks I call friends. Sometimes you have to return to your own kind. "Hello Claire! Come sit." Zoe patted the seat next to her. She was my best female friend for sure. "Hey. Wassup?" Zoe made a face. "Ugh, guy talk! Earth to Claire, you're with the girls now." I rolled my eyes. See the point? With guys you can say ANYTHING, but with girls they just treat everything you say as a weapon against you! "Oh Claire, I'm surprised you aren't hanging out with Geek 1 and Geek 2." Tiffany said, she approached while I was thinking about "the point". Zoe made a low growling sound. Pepper popped her knuckles and balled her hands into fists. Sophie was SO right! Tiffany looked down at Zoe and Pepper. "Ooh! Getting a bit feisty aren't we?" She glanced down at Pepper's fists. She blushed, clearly trying not to. "No nerd. Oops! I meant need." Tiff smirked. "Well, toodles sweeties." I have GOT to do something with that girl.

I walked in the hallway to get to my class. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going and, well... "Ow!" I held my aching head in my hands. "Sorry! You okay?" I looked up. A hand was outstretched to help me up. "Um...yeah. Fine. Sorry bout that. The queen of klutz standing before you." I joked, and he laughed. "Well, the king of klutz is terribly sorry. I'm Chris!" "Claire." I smiled. The bell suddenly rang. "Gosh! Um, see ya later?" "Definitely. Until then your highness." He bowed and jogged to his class. I noticed a book on the ground. "Wait!" Too late, as usual Claire. He's already left.

I arrived in my classroom. I copied down the assignments on the board and pulled out last night's homework. People around my were talking, but I tuned them out like I usually do. I picked up the book. "Catching Fire" was the title, one of my favorites. I thumbed through the pages. I felt a tap on my shoulder. "What's that?" Sophie asked. "Something I need to return to someone...special..." "I need details. NOW." walked in. "Later." I whispered. I tried to pay attention, I really did, but something kept me thinking about Chris.

**I thought that Chris & Claire sounded nice, so there you have it! I wanted to show some bullying because that happens a lot. Especially in high school**. **And I'm re-reading Catching Fire before the movie comes out, so that's why I** **chose that book. Toodles! :)**


	8. Chapter 9 SADNESS

**Hi guys. So quick announcement, I will no longer be updating Troublesome Twins. I don't have the time to update it anymore, and if I do work on it still this story won't be finished. It's just really complicated. :P So this is a chapter with an attempt to get a date for the dance**!

Russell's Pov

Alright Russell. You can do this. Just ask out Zoe. You can do this. But how to do it...hey Zoe. No,no. Come on Russell! Get your act together! If she says no, she says no. It's just one girl right? WRONG. This was a beautiful, talented, wonderful, smart, AMAZING girl, one that could change me life. I gulped. Well, just made myself more nervous.

Zoe's Pov

I was casually talking to Vinnie and Sophie when, out of nowhere, guess who popped up? "Hold on guys." I pulled the brat aside. "Digby, what do you want?" I asked, annoyed. "For you." He remarked, an obnoxious grin crept onto his face. "No. You and Tiffany are together now. Now get away from me before I punch you in the face." "Who said anything about Tiffany?" He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. "Stop!" I said. But he didn't leave.

Russell's Pov

Okay, courage gather...ed. No. No. No. No! It's not possible. I was CENTIMETERS away from Zoe. That pig...Digby! "Russell!" She called out. This isn't real. This is a dream. Not happening, not happening. "Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry!" I whispered to myself. I tried running. Running away from a nightmare. Zoe wouldn't kiss Digby, would she? "No." I told myself, but no matter how hard I tried to believe, I couldn't. I buried my face in my arms.

Claire's Pov

I walked around the school's track aimlessly. Well, not exactly aimlessly. I was on a search for a certain boy. Who's name may or may not be Chris! Sophie was with me. "So, where is ?" She joked. I stood on my tiptoes. "Ugh! This is SO impossible." "Is...that...him?" She asked, more slowly than she should have. Strange. "Whe...re." There he was alright. Talking to a WAY cuter girl than me. She was totally flirting. He seemed pretty disgusted, however. I walked up to him. He seemed to need a hero. "Claire, are you crazy?!" Soph whisper-screamed at me as I walked on. "Hi there!" I grabbed Chris's arm and leaned on his shoulder. I knew he would be red-faced and confused, but for some reason all that mattered was getting that girl away from him. "Oh...um...hi. Who are you?" "Me? I can't believe you didn't tell her!" I looked up at him. He cocked an eyebrow, so I nudged him. "Sorry! This is my girlfriend Claire." The word made me smile a bit wider. "Claire this is Molly." "Nice to meet you Molly." "Of course. Um...look at the time! Bye!" She sprinted off. "Okay, what was that?" "I-I thought y-you wanted help and-" "You didn't let me finish. I loved it." He grinned and I laughed. He embraced me and, after slight shock, hugged back. "Thanks, hero." "You're welcome citizen!" I saluted. "We're so nerdy." He stated. "Oh, I think everyone knew that from day one." "Well, Goddess of the nerds, would you like to be my date to the dance?" "Oh, how could I refuse?" (Sigh) Everything he says is so perfect, with a slight nerdiness to it. I love it.

Sunil's Pov

"Vinnie, no one will ever say yes! So please, stop trying." I pleaded. "No time now! Hey you, go to the dance with Sunil?" "In your dreams!" She scoffed. "Hello there! Sunil needs a date to the dance! Care to be the lucky lady?" The girl he was talking to was named Scarlett. She was very pretty, just not the right one. "Um...why not." She sighed as Vinnie handed her a 20 dollar bill. "Vinnie!" Too late.

Pepper's Pov

"Oh boy, good luck with those two!" Sofia said as she ran away. "Hey guys!" Vinnie and Sunil approached. "Hey!" "Hey." "Aww, Sunil, why the long face?" Penny asked gently. "Vinnie just paid a girl to be my date to the dance...speaking of which..." What?! Scarlett?! "Hey there sweetie!" She kissed Sunil's cheek. This was...sudden. I felt a pang in my chest. "Scarlett, please stop the act. I know Vinnie paid you." "What? No, I truly love you. And I'll only stop if you pay me more." She said. "Any twenties?" Sunil asked us. We all shook our heads. How I wish I had those 20 bucks! "Well, meet my date to the dance everyone." Why her? Why Vinnie?

Penny's Pov

Later, in P.E., I noticed Vinnie talking to...TIFFANY?! I felt furious! I resisted the urge to rip everything in half. After my tiny rage attack, I felt an overflow of tears attempting to pour onto my cheeks, thus washing away my rage. But the pain, oh the pain, would remain no matter how hard I cry.

Vinnie's Pov

"No Tiffany. Not helping a bitch like you!" "Come on, just on peck on the cheek?" She begged. I rolled my eyes. "Never." She stomped her foot and turned on her heel. "Fine. Be that way!" She tossed back her hair. WhatEVER. "Hey Penny!" I said to the gorgeous girl. She didn't respond. She probably didn't hear you Vinnie. Yeah, that's it.

**After school, it began raining and the sorrows** **of our friends began to sink in...**

Russell: I'm bleeding out

So if the last thing that I do

Is bring you down

I'll bleed out for you

So I bare my skin

And I count my sins

And I close my eyes

And I take it in

I'm bleeding out

I'm bleeding out for you, for you.

Zoe: When the day has come

That I've lost my way around

And the seasons stop and hide beneath the ground

When the sky turns gray

And everything is screaming

I will reach inside

Just to find my heart is beating

Pepper: Oh, you tell me to hold on

Oh, you tell me to hold on

But innocence is gone

And what was right is wrong

All: 'Cause I'm bleeding out

So if the last thing that I do

Is to bring you down

I'll bleed out for you

So I bare my skin

And I count my sins

And I close my eyes

And I take it in

And I'm bleeding out

I'm bleeding out for you (for you)

Sunil: When the hour is nigh

And hopelessness is sinking in

And the wolves all cry

To fill the night with hollering

When your eyes are red

And emptiness is all you know

With the darkness fed

I will be your scarecrow

Penny: You tell me to hold on

Oh you tell me to hold on

But innocence is gone

And what was right is wrong

All: 'Cause I'm bleeding out

So if the last thing that I do

Is to bring you down

I'll bleed out for you

So I bare my skin

And I count my sins

And I close my eyes

And I take it in

And I'm bleeding out

I'm bleeding out for you, for you.

I'm bleeding out for you (for you)

I'm bleeding out for you (for you)

I'm bleeding out for you (for you)

I'm bleeding out for you

'Cause I'm bleeding out

So if the last thing that I do

Is to bring you down

I'll bleed out for you

So I bare my skin

And I count my sins

And I close my eyes

And I take it in

And I'm bleeding out

I'm bleeding out for you, for you. (Bleeding Out, Imagine Dragons)

**Aww. Sad face. :*( (Probably better I you listen to the song while reading this! Also, this is just about heartbreak not suicide.) Don't worry! The ships will find a way! :) Also thanks to Em and Monica! Em-Love you! Thanks for adopting the story! Monica-Your reviews always inspire me to write more and more. LOVE YOU and ALL MY FANS! 3**


	9. Chapter 10

**GUYS! TWO WORDS: SEASON TWO. That is all. (OMG YAY!) **

Claire's Pov

I was pretty much floating on Cloud Nine the day after Chris asked me to the dance. (Sighs dreamily) Even his name being MENTIONED makes my heart beat a little more rapidly. Unfortunately, my day was NOTHING like a Cloud Nine day. Mostly it was bad because of Tiffany. Actually, it WAS bad because of Tiffany.

The morning started out pretty much the same. Running around and chatting with my friends, then the usual flirtation with Chris, and, of course, the insults from the "Tiffanys". The "Tiffanys" is what I like to call the pack of wolves that are Tiffany and her clique. This time, her insult was, well, even MORE hurtful than ever. "I can't believe a hottie like Chris would go out with a loser like you!" One of the girls exclaimed. Later I saw Chris trying to back away from the same girl. She was attempting to flirt with him. Somehow he always made my frown turn upside down.

After 4th Hour...

"Class dismissed." Students shoved one another through the doorways. We were squished and stomped on, but this was normal. Sadly, Tiffany just HAD to be next to me in the lunch line! "Oh, hey there Claire. That's a LOT of food, are you sure you should be eating all that?" She asked, full of fake concern. I only had one slice of pizza on my plate and a bottle in my hand. "Oh Tiff, I didn't know that you were thirty and already having to worry about your weight! Sorry. No matter what I eat I stay skinny. I thought it happened to everyone, but guess I was wrong." I smirked. The only way to defeat the warrior is to fight back! "Humph!" She stormed over to the second lunch line. Mwahaha!

Zoe's Pov

I was chatting with Minka. "So anyways, I was like "Yellow is a warm color!" and she was all-" Hey, I didn't say the subject was particularly interesting! Since it was SO boring, my eyes began to wander around the cafeteria. I locked my vision on Russell. He waved at one boy here and there, yadayadayada...and then, Tiffany came up to him! She twisted her hair around her pointer finger. One of the most OBVIOUS signs of flirting! I felt so enraged I thought I was about to BURST! Instead, I burst into tears. Minka looked startled. "Zoe? Are you okay?" I just kept sobbing into my hands.

Minka's Pov

This was just great! Thanks a lot Tiffany! Why Russell? Why? Seriously, if he loved Zoe, why was he accepting all the flirting?! And then I was going to have to tell her. Tell Zoe what I felt. She was going to be so mad! Anyways, enough about me. Comforting Zoe was impossible! "Zoe, I know you're hurting right now." She nodded. "Yeah. (Sniff) So?" She resumed crying. "Look. I know you're gonna hate me for this, but Digby asked me to the dance." Zoe sat up, it was so sudden she reminded me of a jack-in-the-box. Without the winding of the handle. "Digby..." She muttered under her breath. "And...brace yourself...I"

**Yay! I know you guys love me for cliff-hangers. :) So, first episode of season 2 when the pets were sitting in the little baskets for the car trip to F.U.N., I was fangirling because Zoe and Russell got to sit together in the same basket...EEEEKKKK! **


	10. LINK FOR LPS SEASON 2 EPISODE 1

To Monica: The link for LPS Season 2 episode 1: url?sa=t&source=web&cd=7&ved=0CD8QtwIwBg&url=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DkJu4H2FEnBM&ei=ty54UoXLBOjmsASTlIH4Aw&usg=AFQjCNFv6noo9gNDpdlXoIPUgOjSoqQ66w&sig2=Qy7BWQZRPUmMWxRFbYeZMA If this does not work, just search "brony chat reactions littlest pet shop" on google and you should find at least the 1st episode of Season 2. I'm sure the others will be on YouTube or air on the Hub again soon. Hope this helped Monica! :)


	11. Chapter 12

**Okay I am actually working on the final chapter for this story as I work on the chapters leading up to it, so I've decided that every couple will have their own cute little "moment". Gonna be overloads of cute and fangirling/fanguying (hehe TheBizzareImmortal) Anyways, so our Honors class has to write an essay on "The Tell-Tale Heart" by Edgar Allen Poe, and it'a been stressing me out! Sorry, sometimes I have to rant to people. Because of this, I might not write as much this week. Or I might write more...I** **don't know or care anymore! Of course I care about you guys or I would stop writing. I meant this stupid essay. It's our first and I am totally ripping my hair out!**

Zoe's Pov

"I...told him I would wait and get your permission. So?" I almost fell off the bench. "Are you serious?" She nodded. "Minka...that...means so much to me! Wow...you are an amazing girl and if you really like Digby, I'd say..." She twiddled her thumbs nervously. "Absolutely, best friend!" "Yay!" Minka squealed and threw her arms around me. "You're the best." She squeezed my shoulders. "Now, make sure he treats you right. If he breaks you heart I'll-" "I can handle myself Zoe. I'm not a five-year-old." The pink-haired girl said. "Tell that to your pink hair!" We laughed. Minka couldn't help her hair though, she was practically born with it. Her mom let her dye it when Minka was only three. I can't imagine her with another hair color. "Thank you!" She said for the thousandth time. She was about to go for a bear hug, before I said, "If you hug me again I'll have to strangle you." And we laughed again. It made me a little happier, but I was still upset. Upset, not because Minka and Digby had found true love (I'm really happy for them!), but because Russell and Tiffany were STILL flirting! Soon she would most likely ask him to the dance, and I HAD to stop it. Why? Did I have feelings for Russell? Sometimes I don't know...

Pepper's Pov

I can't believe it. I don't know who to be more mad at Sunil, Scarlett, or Vinnie. Sunil actually accepted this crap! This is ALL Vinnie's fault. I wish he left Sunil's love life alone! And Scarlett...don't even get me started... "Pepper? It's Penny Ling." "And Sofia! Can we come in?" They said so softly I had to strain to hear them. "Just leave me here to cry to death." I said, face buried in my black and white pillow. "Oh Pepper." Penny said. Well I guess she didn't EXACTLY say it, more like whispered very softly and very sadly. Ever so sadly. I got up and opened the door.

Penny's Pov

Oh poor thing. Her eyes were red. So red I thought blood couldn't compare. I just ran up and hugged her. Sofia patted Pepper's back. "It's horrible!" Pepper managed to whisper through the tears falling down her face along with her hopes. "I'm so sorry for what they did." We were all still shocked. I can't even look at Vinnie in the same way, and I don't think I can ever again. Not like he looked at me as anything more than a friend anyways...

Sunil's Pov

"So anyways, Violet was like 'ew he's SO gross!' And I was like-" Blah, blah, blah, blah, BLAH! Scarlett could not stop talking! I checked my phone for the fifteen millionth time. "Really guys? The one time you DON'T have homework problems?!" I mumbled. "What was that?" She asked. "Nothing..." Back to talking. "Uh-huh. That's real nice Scar." "Exxxcuuuse me?" She dragged got. "Did you just call me...Scar?!" "No. Not at all." "Good. Scar is a HORRIBLE nickname." Then, back to more talking about random crap. I texted Vinnie.

(The convo went a little something like this...)

**S:Thanks a lot!**

**V:What?**

**S:I'm on THE WORST "DATE" EVER. All thanks to you!**

**V: U agreed bro.**

**S:Not like I could help it! This girl would MURDER me if I was rude. Plus, it was YOUR idea that got us into this mess!**

**V:I'll fix it. Give me one day tops.**

**S: I'm not helping you!**

Whatever plan he'd cooked up had better work, or else we're toast. And not the good kind of toast, the burnt kind.

**Weeeeeeellllllllllllllllllllll, byyyyyyyyeeeeeee. :)**


	12. Chapter 13

**La la la dee da da...hey guys! I know some of you did not appreciate the MinkaxDigby ship, but who else can we pair Minka with? If you read my story "Doggie Drama", you know that Minka and Digby were very good friends! Plus, it could create drama later on! :)**

Sunil's Pov

"Vinnie?" "Hey man. Ready?" "Ready for what exactly?!" "You know, the plan..." FAKSBBEJSNS WHAT?! "Vinnie, what are you talking about?!" "Duh, Scarlett bro. Get her off your back. Or is it chest...or maybe it's-" "VINNIE!" "Right. Sorry. Look, just leave it to me. All you have to do is act and...yeah." "Vinnie!" Too late. He was already weaving his way through the lunch line. I rubbed my temples. "This day could not get any worse..." I groaned.

But of course, it got worse. PEPPER was standing next to in the line and once you're in our school's lunch line, there's no escaping. Unless you're Vinnie and you have the "skill". "Hi." "H-h-h-" "Sunil? Hey, Stuttering Sunil! BWAHAHAHA!" "S-SHUT UP!" Curse my tongue! Pepper tried to hide her smile (or was it a smirk...?) behind her hand. "Sorry! But it's hilarious!" She almost started laughing again, but I covered her mouth with my hand. She smacked my hand away. "Ow!" "Please. I didn't even slap you THAT hard!"

Pepper's Pov

If I was gonna hit him hard, which I did not, I would have punched him in the face. Hey, anything make him open up his eyes and see who really cares about him. After my deep thoughts about Sunil, I had to avoid looking at him directly. "Pepper, is something wrong?" I tried to think of anything to say. "Yeah, I have to...get a soda! Get a soda. See ya around." I quickly stepped into the other line. I sighed loudly. "Why the long face?" Minka asked me. I jerked my head towards Sunil. "Oh! Oh. I'm sorry. Anything I can do to help?" "Nope. Nothing can be done now, especially with you-know-who coming to see her 'boyfriend'."

Sunil's Pov

"Hey sweetheart!" Scarlett said, then kissed my cheek. "Hiiiiii?" "Aww, you look sad! Why?" Finally! The moment I can say sayonara to Scarlett and prove Vinnie WRONG! "Actually I-" "I'm here, no need to be sad!" How vain. My chance, and of course she screws it up! We headed to the lunch tables, but I knew this could be my only chance. "Here goes nothing..."

"Scarlett, I'm going to sit with those GIRLS over there." Come on, get mad... "Okay! Have fun!" UGH! I sat next to Claire. "Claire, this day is the worst." "Yeah, I know. Our entire class got zeros because we didn't read this stupid short story, and our teacher didn't even TELL us to read it!" "I'm sorry. I'm having girl problems." She patted my back. "Sunil, just go with your heart. That's one of the only things you can trust in the world. It should lead you in the right direction!" "Thanks for the tip. But that's not all, Vinnie has a "mastermind plan" to get Scarlett away from me!" "Oh no. VINNIE has a plan?! That's trouble." "I know! I haven't seen him since the lunch line. That worries me!" "Me too. How about we find him after school?" "Good idea. And gather up some more people, we may need them."

**Will they find Vinnie? And what is his plan? Stay tuned...**


	13. Chapter 14: The WORTHLESS chapter!

Vinnie's Pov

I was in my room, writing the script after school. "What am I thinking? This idea is stupid!" I crumbled the paper into a ball and chucked it in the trash can. I sighed heavily, then looked at the clock. "It's been 30 minutes and I've gotten NO WHERE?! Ugh!" Wait...that's it! A story to tell Scarlett! Tell it to her, then she'll HAVE to break up with Sunil! "It's genius Vinnie! Genius!" I grabbed a new sheet of paper and began writing.

Sunil's Pov

I waited for Claire, and whoever else she was bringing, behind the school. "Hey S!" "Thank goodness, I thought you had ditched me!" "Well, I didn't. I brought Penny and Pepper." Claire said. What?! "Hold on for a moment." I said to Penny and Pepper, pulling Claire to the side. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU THINKING?!" I whispered quite loudly. "What do ya mean? They're perfect for the job!" "You know quite well that-" "Look. Sunil. I know you like Pepper and she's mad at you. But this is your chance. Your chance to prove to her all the potential you have! So, if you back down, you're not truly a man. That says a lot about what kind of guy you are. I believe in you!" I believe in you. I haven't heard those words in years. My parents forced me into things, always telling me to be a doctor of any kind. But I always loved psychics and magicians. My grandmother was the only person who really saw the magic inside me, waiting to burst out. Before she died, we got to see her in the hospital. She asked to see me alone. I'll never forget what the last words she said to me were. She said, "My dear Sunil, I know your parents want you to be a doctor, but you have much greater things to do in life than giving shots and putting bandages on knees! I want you to be yourself, no matter what. Always follow your dreams, always. When I look at you I see "Sunil the Great Magician!" in bright, neon lights. You were meant to be a star Sunil! I also know that your mother and father want you to marry someone from the same country, but who cares? Find a girl YOU love, and protect her. Show her that you care. That you are a strong, brave man. I want to give you this." My grandmother held out the object. It was almost time to leave, but a gave her a final hug and she whispered the last words she ever spoke to me, " I love you, Sunil the Great. Don't let me down. I believe in you." I wept for a long time after that. Although, she inspired me. Gave me a sense of responsibility. Oh God I miss her. I touched the gift she'd given me. It was a small gold pendent with the words "Sunil the Great" engraved into it. I felt that she was always with me when I had it, I was always protected. I took a deep breath. "Okay. Let's do this."

"Sunil, you're the greatest!" Claire exclaimed. The great part made me smile a bit wider. "Let's split into two groups. Sunil and Pepper, head to the apartment building where Vinnie lives. Penny and I will search the last places Vinnie was spotted. If anyone finds him, give the other team a call. Got it?" Claire asked. "Got it!" We said in unison. "Then let's get to work!"

Penny's Pov

"Okay, Sunil last saw him in the lunch line." "Okay. But...why are we doing this again?" I asked Claire. "Ummm...I have no idea. I think to help stop some sort of plan Vinnie has." "Vinnie has a plan?" "Apparently." "Anyways, back to the plan. Vinnie wouldn't be in the lunch line NOW! How is this helping?!" "I don't know!" She rubbed her temples. "But I do know where we can find inspiration!" She whipped out her aqua blue headphones and started humming. I facepalmed. "Looks like I'm on my own..." I did smile though, Claire looks funny when she dances about. I took off the headphones. "Mission here, got it missy?" I smirked at my little pun. "Fiiiinnne." She groaned. "Let's ask people that live around his neighborhood." And off we went.

We're off to see Vinnie! The wonderful Vinnie of LPS! Because because because he has a plan... idk why I wrote this chapter. It was kinda worthless, but we all gotta start somewhere. But you guys always say my chapters are good, so I'm gonna take your words for it!


End file.
